The overall goal of the Johns Hopkins Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) is to conduct research on Alzheimer's Disease (AD), and to provide shared resources that facilitate research in AD and related disorders throughout the Greater Baltimore area. The ADRC will continue to address basic research questions about the neurobiology of AD and also support clinical studies that are designed to further understanding of the earliest stages of AD, by focusing on differences between normal controls, subjects with Mild Cognitive Impairment (MCI) and patients with mild AD. The ADRC will also promote training opportunities for fellows and junior faculty so they can acquire research skills in both basic and clinical studies related to AD. The Center will also provide education to the lay public about AD and foster ways of improving health care delivery to patients with AD and related disorders. The Center will be comprised of five Cores: 1) an Administrative Core, 2) a Clinical Core, 3) a Statistics and Data Management Core, 4) a Neuropathology Core, and 5) an Education Core. These cores will work together to facilitate the longitudinal evaluation of: 1) normal controls, 2) subjects meeting criteria for MCI, 3) patients with mild AD, and 4) non- AD dementias. In addition, three projects are proposed that will focus on the earliest stages of AD, including 1) a project on executive function ability in normal controls, MCI and AD cases, 2) a project on clinicopathological correlations in normal controls, MCI and AD cases, and 3) a project on animal models of the earliest stages of AD, using several lines of transgenic mice. Cooperative activities with researchers in other [unreadable] centers around the country will also be encouraged, by sharing data and specimens obtained from subjects who have been evaluated through the Centers program. [unreadable] [unreadable]